


[podfic] Aslan and Hobbes

by nimblermortal, reena_jenkins



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Crossover, Derkins and Pevensie sound the same, Gen, Podfic, Right?, comparisons, lions and tigers, wish list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimblermortal/pseuds/nimblermortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Susan can’t help it that her first thought when she sees Narnia is, "I wish Calvin could see this."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Aslan and Hobbes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aslan and Hobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759343) by [nimblermortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimblermortal/pseuds/nimblermortal). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** lions and tigers, wish list, comparisons, The Problem Of Susan, Derkins and Pevensie sound the same, Right?  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:03:52  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(C&H,%20CoN\)%20_Aslan%20and%20Hobbes_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
